Sei sempre in me presente
by cilieginamarta
Summary: E' la mia terza FanFiction dove ho fatto riferimento alla lettera che Grissom ha scritto a Sara.


Il laboratorio solitamente era abitato da numerose persone, agenti del turno di giorno che facevano la staffetta con quelli del turno notturno, poliziotti con indosso la loro divisa inamidata che scortavano sottobraccio probabili colpevoli di chissà quali efferati crimini.

Quel giorno invece un'insolita quiete avvolgeva l'ambiente, non sembrava freddo e inumano come si presentava il più delle volte.

O forse era lei diversa, probabilmente qualcosa l'aveva cambiata donandole sul volto un'espressione nuova, una luce mai apparsa fino a questo istante. Il suo incedere ricordava il volteggiare leggiadro di un'esile danzatrice che regalava spettacolo al suo pubblico una volta alzato il sipario. Persino gli occhi sembravano diversi, più carichi, intensi e vibravano come l'indicatore del sismografo in prossimità di una forte scossa.

Anche i suoi colleghi si erano accorti di questa mutazione rimanendone incantati . Ai loro occhi Sara ricordava un bocciolo d'orchidea che, chiuso timidamente in se stesso, piano piano si schiudeva dando mostra della sua incantevole bellezza.

Quel giorno il turno di lavoro terminò in un battere di ciglia, ore passate china sulle lenti di un microscopio nell'attenta analisi di campioni di sangue, comparazioni di reperti trovati in prossimità di una scena del crimine e raffronti vari.

Era in piedi, posta davanti al proprio armadietto felice di riporre al suo interno il camice sgualcito e il tesserino di riconoscimento quando una voce familiare ruppe l'idillio.

" Sara. Ho bisogno di te. " pronunciò Grissom, il suo supervisore, accanto la soglia della porta che divideva il laboratorio dall'ambiente intimo.

" Grissom. Ehi. " rimase sorpresa la donna alla vista dell'uomo per poi continuare " Veramente il mio turno sarebbe finito ora. "

Silenzio.

L'elettricità che producevano i loro sguardi era palpabile e rimasero per qualche attimo a studiarsi reciprocamente finché lo scienziato proseguì.

" Vieni,ti divertirai. "

A quell'invito non poteva sottrarsi così con un gesto della testa accettò la proposta.

Uscita dal laboratorio Sara trovò ad attenderla Grissom girato di spalle,con le mani in tasca e il volto alzato al cielo affascinato dalle infinite stelle che lo addobbavano.

" Le stelle sono meravigliose, non è vero? Sai cosa penso? Penso che una di quelle stelline lassù sia la mia stella … e come io sono solo qui sulla terra fra milioni di uomini, quella stellina è sola lassù fra milioni e milioni di stelle! Ha un senso tutto questo,Lucy? Credi che significhi qualcosa? " disse l'uomo dai capelli argentati.

" Significa che stai crollando Charlie Brown! " concluse la giovane donna.

Lui si voltò,si guardarono e all'unisono si sorrisero, e le fece intendere di seguirlo.

Iniziarono ad incamminarsi a piedi verso la meta celata percorrendo un viale alberato contornato da siepi di rampicanti.

" Passiflora, il fiore della passione. Mi hai portata qui per lanciarmi qualche segnale? " disse maliziosa strizzando l'occhio al suo accompagnatore.

Pronto lui raccolse la provocazione.

" Nel linguaggio dei fiori è il simbolo della passione di Cristo. Il nome significa esattamente " fiore della passione ", infatti la leggenda narra che la passiflora raccolse una goccia di sangue del Cristo flagellato. Ecco perché nel calice del fiore conserva tutti i simboli della passione di Gesù: i viticci ricordano la frusta con cui venne flagellato; i tre stili ricordano i chiodi; gli stami ricordano il martello; la raggiera ricorda la corona di spine. "

Sara era completamente,profondamente rapita dalle parole che uscivano con tanta passione dalla bocca del suo mentore che ne fu rapita e affascinata.

Dopo la breve sosta il viaggio riprese, allontanandosi dalle vie più frequentate giungendo di fronte ad un vicolo stretto dove ci passavano a malapena due persone. Ai lati mattoni segnati dal tempo lo disegnavano, un cancello dalle finiture datate era collocato in fondo al viottolo e da esso si potevano scorgere alberi alti, rigogliosi, di un verde vivo.

Una visuale insolita per la città in cui aveva trovato dimora, dove la perdizione regnava sovrana.

Come nelle più classiche delle fiabe il cavaliere precedeva la sua dama scortandola per assicurarsi che nulla le fosse accaduto.

Molti interrogativi occupavano la mente di Sara, uno su tutti perché Grissom l'avesse portata fin lì senza apparente motivo e per giunta a quell'ora della notte.

L'entomologo studiava con molta attenzione l'espressione del viso della complice al fine di catturarne ogni intimo pensiero.

" Ehi Grissom che ci facciamo qui? Sinceramente non capisco. " bofonchiò la donna voltandosi verso il cancello.

" Non ci resta che entrare per scoprirlo. " fu la risposta all'interrogativo e con leggera spinta lo aprì quel tanto che bastò per oltrepassarlo.

Di fronte a loro un sentiero sterrato li accoglieva circondato da piante di diversa specie, un leggero alito di vento smuoveva le loro fronde emanando i diversi profumi. Lo attraversarono lentamente, passo dopo passo facendo guastare alla loro vista la beltà che li accoglieva quando l'attenzione di Sara fu catturata da qualcosa di ancor più splendido.

Giunti al termine del viottolo un immenso tappeto di vaporoso prato faceva da cornice a un piccolo laghetto che ospitava nel mezzo una consumata statua. Era la raffigurazione di Amore e Psiche, il dio Amore mentre contempla con tenerezza il volto della fanciulla amata, ricambiato da Psiche con una dolcezza di pari intensità.

Un attimo sublime, carico di tensione, che rimane in sospeso, di bellezza assoluta e spirituale.

Sul volto di Grissom si leggeva soddisfazione perché era riuscito nel suo compito, regalare un'istante indimenticabile alla donna da lui venerata.

Si sedette a terra e rimase diverso tempo ad osservare l'espressione sognante della collega poi si schiarì la voce e richiamò la sua attenzione.

" Sei in estasi come tante persone di fronte a un'opera di grande bellezza? "

Ci mise qualche attimo prima di tornare lucida.

" Gil non ho mai visto nulla di così raro e inviolato. Grazie. "

Sedette accanto a lui.

" Non mi hai ancora detto perché mi hai portato qui stanotte. " continuò.

" Vedi Sara, ci sono momenti nella vita in cui ti accorgi che non è sufficiente vivere- fece una pausa- bisogna anche condividere.

Ed ecco, come per magia, che il buio della notte fu illuminato dalla danza di numerose falene, volavano sopra le loro teste componendo dolci balletti. Il bagliore che emanavano ricordava quello dei tizzoni ardenti di un piccolo braciere.

Una si separò dal gruppo per poggiarsi sul palmo della giovane spettatrice illuminandola e risaltandone la bellezza.

" Se sto sognando per favore non svegliatemi. " pensò a voce alta.

Effettivamente tutto aveva un che di magico, il luogo, l'atmosfera, le lucciole, loro due insieme.

" Non so perché mi riesce così difficile esprimere i miei sentimenti per te Sara, anche quando siamo lontani posso vederti chiaramente come se tu fossi qui con me. "

Prese fiato e proseguì.

" Per me non conta nulla quest'universo senza di te, mia rosa; in esso tu sei il mio tutto. " proferì citando un verso di un sonetto shakespeariano.

" Cosa di nuovo dire, cosa ancora escogitare per dimostrare il mio amore e i tuoi preziosi meriti? Niente mio caro giovane. Ma pure, come nelle preghiere, io devo ogni giorno ripetere le stesse cose, niente affatto vecchie, tu sei mio , io sono tua . " rispose nella stessa maniera l'innamorata.

Sara poggiò il capo sulla spalla del cavaliere che col braccio la serrò in un forte abbraccio.

Rimasero lì, in quella posizione tutta la notte catturando con la mente e con tutti gli altri sensi ciò che la vita gli stava offrendo, uno splendido dono- l'amore.

Eternamente mia.

Eternamente tuo.

Questo il loro fato.


End file.
